ONE IS THE LONELIEST NUMBER
by MODWOMAN22
Summary: With Linc and Julie out, Pete is left alone to deal with a new case. He must deal with a new uptight partner and face consequences with the case goes wrong.


"Man, I'm sorry." Pete said as he blushed and crossed his arms on his chest. His pullover was covered in dirt, he had pulled his goggles around his neck and his helmet lay next to his feet.

The whine of dirt bikes and dust filled the air as Pete looked down on his injured friend. It was another beautiful day in Southern California, a bright blue sky filled with wispy clouds and the bright sunshine made it perfect dirt bike weather.

"You just had to do it didn't you?" Linc asked and winced. He was lying on a slight bump on the dirt track; he clutched at his knee and was breathing hard. His gray shirt was covered with dirt, his goggles and helmet lay next to his head.

"Man, I thought it would be a snap after what you did in Vegas." Pete said and grinned, then turned as he heard a siren off in the distance. "Helps on the way, brother."

"Help? Linc said and exhaled. "What an ambulance?"

Pete looked as a short flat red truck pulled near them, 51 was emblazoned on the door.

"No man. Paramedics." Pete said as he watched two men in blue uniforms walk over to them.

"Para what?" Linc said just as the skinny brown haired one kneeled next to him.

"Hi. I'm Johnny Gage. I'm with the Los Angeles Fire Department." Gage said and opened up a case. "I'm going to take your blood pressure. "The paramedic took out the blood pressure cuff and the sound of Velcro as it went around Linc's arm.

Pete came closer. "See what did I tell you." He said and then grinned.

"Hey man how come I'm always the guinea pig?" Linc complained.

"Sir, could you please be quiet." Gage cautioned and then Linc frowned.

Pete watched as a Linc was slid onto a board and a neck collar was put around Linc's neck. Linc glared and sent daggers at him. He lifted up his hands in frustration, and then started to play with his ring on his left hand.

Pete walked over to the other paramedic.

"Hi." Pete said and looked down on what looked like a portable phone.

"I'm Roy DeSoto." DeSoto offered his hand, Pete took it and shook.

"Your friend is being well taken care of, I'm talking to a doctor at Rampart and we've called for an ambulance. Can you tell me exactly what happened?" DeSoto asked gently.

Pete frowned.

"Well you see that track over there." Pete said and pointed to the dozen or so riders tearing up the track. "Well." Pete sighed. "We…we….hell I dared my friend to take that jump seeing as he's a daredevil and all."

Linc groaned.

Gage looked at him and said.

"I'm afraid your friend is in pretty bad shape. Along with a broken leg and concussion. I think he has a few broken ribs and maybe some internal injuries."

"Thank God." Pete said and sighed.

Gage and DeSoto looked at each other confused.

"Man." Linc said, breathless. "It's okay I know what the man is talking about. Marareshee say don't drink champagne from a paper cup. Solid man."

Pete saw the ambulance arrive; two attendants arrived with a gurney.

"They'll be taking him to Rampart." DeSoto said as they loaded Linc into the ambulance.

"Um, yeah. I'll be there in a bit. I have to take care of our bikes and call our boss." Pete said and waved to Linc.

Linc waved back with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah I get to call the Captain." Pete said in a hushed voice as the ambulance and the fire truck pulled away.

Pete paced the ER lounge as he waited for the captain and Julie to show up. He was not familiar with Rampart but they had strayed from the LA city limits. In fact, Linc's friend had told them about the new track and they needed to get away from their last assignment. He watched as people and patients traversed the busy hospital corridor.

A black doctor came out to meet him.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Morton." Morton said and offered his hand.

Out of habit, Pete took it and shook it and looked beyond the doctor.

"Your friend is fine." Morton said.

Pete snorted and sighed.

"Well those paramedics said he was pretty bad, busted ribs, concussion and maybe internal injuries."

"Well we took a lot of x-rays and your friend will be laid up for a while." Morton explained carefully. "He has a broken leg, sprained wrist and few bused ribs. He was lucky it could have been much worse."

Pete shook his head, he had seen much worse when Linc had been shot twice and he was afraid he was going to lose his best friend.

"What?" Captain Greer said as he approached Pete and Dr. Morton, Julie was close behind.

Pete could tell the captain was worried and mad. His grunted replies meant there was something in the works. He was surprised to see Julie since Greer said she was working on some special assignment.

"Julie man am I glad to see you." Pete said and approached her. The deep frown on her face, her blonde hair pushed behind her ears and he knew his angel was upset.

"Look Pete I can't stay for long. I have to get back to…" Julie said, winked and smile. "As long as Linc's okay, that's all I needed to know. Tell Linc Hi for me." Then his angel was gone.

"So what are you saying doctor?" Greer asked. Pete looked on.

"Well Mr. Hayes will be laid up for the next six weeks. We'd like to keep him overnight as a precaution and then he can go home. He must relax in order to heal." Morton explained.

Pete looked at the full reception area, turned around to be nose to nose with his boss.

Pete cleared his throat.

"Did you hear that?" Greer said with frustration. "You." Greer pointed at him. "Have a new case and Linc is out. Well I have some connections."

"Connections?" Pete asked, wondering what the captain met.

"You be in my office day after tomorrow." Greer said in a far off voice and then he headed out of the busy ER.

Pete wasn't sure how long he stood in the corridor and people danced around him.


End file.
